<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Island Adventure Camp by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702635">Island Adventure Camp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Fire, Gen, Season 4 Episode 5: Follow the Leader (Camp Camp), Spooky Island (Camp Camp), Squirrels, Survival, Wilderness Survival, smokey the bear: only you can stop forest fires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident with the dark forces of the squirrel army, Quartermaster decides it's best for the camp to camp out on Spooky Island for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David &amp; Max (Camp Camp), Edward Pikeman &amp; Sasha (Camp Camp), Max &amp; Edward Pikeman, Max &amp; Edward Pikeman &amp; Sasha (Camp Camp), Max &amp; Nikki (Camp Camp), Max &amp; Sasha (Camp Camp), Max &amp; Science Camp Neil &amp; Nikki (Camp Camp), Max &amp; Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="work">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chapter">
        <p></p>
        <div class="userstuff module">
          <p>   Although burnt to a crisp, a breeze still passed through the island as Camp Campbell sat around a fire, makeshift tents set up around a circle of logs. The campers, counselors, and Campbell sat around as Quartermaster was off doing Xemüg knows what. "Look, kids, I know it's not much, but this will have to do for a while," David said. "On the bright side, we're camping in a whole new place!" </p>
          <p>   As expected, this was greeted by many sighs. "Does that mean... new adventure?!" Nikki exclaimed, eyes bright. Max just rolled his eyes. "Gee, I can't wait for someone to recount the strange and convoluted events that brought us-"</p>
          <p>---</p>
          <p>   "Today's so boooooring," Nikki whined, clasping her cheeks in her hands. Her elbows mashed into the food on her tray. Max, coffee in hand, seemed to realize something. "I think I saw the platy-" but he was interrupted as Quartermaster kicked down the door. "Put up the barricades! Block every entrance! The end times are a comin,'" he barked out. Neil stared at him, appalled.</p>
          <p>   "Why the fuck would you kick down the door if we need to block it?" he snapped. Quartermaster stared at the empty doorway with a grave expression on his face. "We're doomed, boy." Thousands of squirrels flooded from the forest. He began to impale them with his hook, but was quickly outnumbered. "Hurry! To the sacred island!" He screamed, pointing to Spooky Island with a hand attachment that had somehow switched. </p>
          <p>---</p>
          <p>   "Oh. I guess that checks out," Max said. The fire crackled, burning brightly as everyone sat around in silence. Just sitting. And waiting. And waiting. And-</p>
          <p>   "Well, this is fucking stupid, I'm going to sleep," Max sneered, waiting into the tent and faceplanting into the dirt. You could tell. The tent was still open. "Hey, wait," Neil began. "Why can't we just stay at Campbell's mansion?" David looked at him, realization crossing his face. "Hey, yeah! We probably could-" "No," Max interrupted, face still in the dirt. "That shit is as burnt as, uh- that shit, I guess. I don't know." Neil looked at the burnt ground beneath him. "Oh, right. I forgot about that." And then there was silence. A long, uncomfortable silence.</p>
          <p>   That is, until Campbell, who seemed to have been zoned out until now, spoke. "There was a basement! We could-" "No!" Neil and Max responded all at once. Campbell raised an eyebrow. Neil stared back with a traumatized face, eye twitching. "I don't know what's so bad about it. My mom wrestles with people all the time! Never seen her with animals before though..." Nikki added. </p>
          <p>   Campbell's eyes widened as his brain pieced everything together. David did his signature 'oh god everything's falling to pieces but I'm going to pretend it's fine' face as he spoke, voice wavering and sounding annoyingly happy. "Welp! I'd say it's time we all rushed off to bed, kids. Right now! No more conversation." The kids all groaned and headed to the large tent, the only noise available being the fire crackling, the wind, and the crickets. </p>
          <p>   "Wait, yes I have!"</p>
          <p>---</p>
          <p>   It was dark and cold as the wind blew through the tent's opening. Max opened his eyes and looked around carefully, only to find everyone sound asleep. Slowly, he crept up as the burnt grass crunched underneath his feet. <em> Shit </em>, he thought.David moved next to him. <em>Shit</em><em>.</em> His mind raced as he watched desperately, standing completely still. <em>Comeonpieceofshitdon'tyoumove-  </em>But David did not stir. </p>
          <p>   He slowly made his way out of the tent and sighed in relief as he made his way over the canoes. Slowly. Quietly. They were right in front of him. Creeping. Come on, almost there, and...<em> Crack. </em> Max stopped where he stood, unmoving, eyes wide. He bit his lip and looked down.  <em>Damn piece of shit stick. </em> Looking around, he sighed in relief once more and began walking further.</p>
          <p>   "Hey!" he jumped. "What do you think you're doing, boy?" Eyes wide, body stiff, arms to his sides, he slowly turned around. There Quartermaster stood, eyes infuriated. He closed his jaw which he only now realized had been open. <em>Come on, Max, think! </em> "I asked you a question," QM stared at him. <em>Just bullshit your way out. </em>Max tilted the corners of his mouth into a forced smile, eyes still wide. "Hey, Quartermaster, is there any important shit you left in the camp?" He redirected the topic. </p>
          <p>   <em> That'll help me find him. Quartermaster will think I'm helping him. </em>"Well, yes, but those squirrels are far too dangerous. I made a grave mistake slaying their king," he responded. Max twisted the corners of his mouth further upwards. <em>This is fine. </em>"Come on, bud, I'm sure there's something that you need." He pushed further. Quartermaster's expression faltered for a minute. "Well, there is one thing, but I ain't tellin' you!" Max's fake smile turned real as a breath of relief escaped his lips. <em>Alright, we can work with this. </em>"Well, here's the deal, I won't tell you what I need, you don't tell me what you need. We help each other out, get what we need, don't speak of it again. Win, win." Quartermaster seemed to agree. "Alright, but this won't be easy, boy. Get in the canoe."</p>
          <p>---</p>
          <p>   David awoke as the sun broke the night sky, eyes wide. <em>Oh, golly, I must've fallen asleep! </em>he thought to himself as he frowned. <em>I'm sure everything's fine. Nothing happened to-  </em>He looked to his side, prepared for his suspicions to be confirmed false, but the area where Max once was appeared empty. </p>
          <p><em>   This is no longer fine</em>.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="feedback">
  <h3 class="landmark heading">Actions</h3>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i erased my computers startup disc and my phone wont let me download any apps and id rather not use notes so thisll probably be on hold until i can fix this. any advice would be really useful!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>